


All Souls Day

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November second and October thirty-first are remarkably close together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Souls Day

Samhain is the time to decide which animals must be sacrificed to keep the family and the rest of the herd alive through the winter. One such sacrifice was Mary Campbell Winchester.


End file.
